This invention relates to a device for feeding sheets to boxing machines.
In boxing machines, there is the known problem of inserting into the box, together with the product, a sheet containing the instuctions for its use. This problem is solved at the present time by causing the sheet to be folded an pushed by the product as it is thrust into the box.
The devices used at present for positioning the sheets between the product and the inlet mouth of the respective box are very complicated, because of the fact that the sheets are often previously foled into several parts and thus require careful manipulation, and because they can be of various shapes to conform to the various formats of the box, thus requiring suitable setting adjustments to be made.